


Ice Cream Date

by Megatraven



Series: Mircrackulous Lazybug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, No Backspace, im sory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its like 9:44 pm and im in that state on misspellings again an d idk why but her u go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Date

thy were talking about meeat. no one new why but they were, abd ut was just nino and alya and mari at th table. adren comes up at an wawkerd moment

“have yo guys ever tried bare meat?” alya ask

“um no wth why woul bwe have trid baer meat???” nino asks

mari is silent because seriousy alya what the fuck

adrien shimed in, “iv e never had bear meat, but i bet it would b pretty grizzly.”

marinet scremas “cHAT wAHT THE HE LL CAN U NTO”

and she runs out and all rhee of them are crackin up until er words dink in and adrein is like “im outtie see u”

he goes to find mari and when he does she look mortified and is crying

“I’m sossorry a0drien i didnt mean to call u that cat’s name but i mean u ar the cat i think so im not that sory”

“haha its ok marenti i forgive. dont cry ik lets go on a date isntead!”

she snfiffs and nods “o-kay, whatev u say!”

they leav the school which is bein scoured by nin and alya because thy want to confim sadrien for the role of shcat nori

but him and mari ar at an ice crem parlour

“im goign to get mint chocoltte cheop”

“thats an ice choice marnette”

“ur foing to be on thin ice if you fkeep this up cha-cHARLES”

“god save, my alady haha”

marnete sighs and gets her ice cream

sadren doesnt get any and she asks why

he asays “i tought we were sharing urs”

mari looks btween him and her icecream and she oholds it out

he smils and leans forward but she shovd it in his face xand cracks up

she falls to the flor where the ice cream falls onto her but she cant csare because adriends face is coversd in the wron g cshade of green

ninoa and alya com and find them and theyre like

“dudes wha t the hell are u ok like wgat tge actul fcuk?”

they dont get a resoindse becaus adiren is in shock and marinte is dying on the flor from laugther

alasy sghs and grabs nins

“nabe trust bme ik how to get their atrntion”

“ok babr im all urs wink wonk”

“babe u dont say wink wonk wth”

“o”

alay grbas ninso shoulders and puls forward, planting a kiss o n his face before pushing him at adrein

that shaekes adrein out of his shcok but mari is stil dying

adren morns his loss

“I didn even get to eat the cone” he says sadl y

he covers marnetes shaking body in napkins and leavs

“riip in psstachio”

the end


End file.
